The Thief of Iwatobi
by Kyameru
Summary: A thief and a policeman. Rin Matsuoka is forced to chase after a thief since he refuses to work with a partner. He manages to catch the thief after figuring out his weakness, but something in him starts to stir as he realizes how much he's fallen for the thief...! A Rin x Haruka BL fanfic.
1. Stolen Bottle

"Wait, you!" A red haired boy screamed while panting.

A black figure jumped across rooftops and ignored the red haired boy's command. He jumped onto the blue rooftop, trying to land as lightly as possible as to not wake up anyone. But the red haired boy was obviously ignoring them and yelling at the top of his lungs. The thief continued jumping while looking at the bottle that he had just stolen. It was a simple bottle, but its design was beautiful. The blue color would shine brighter when light passed through it. It was really beautiful. But it wasn't his fault that he had to steal it. The red haired boy was still chasing after him.

"Damn it!" The thief heard the police officer say, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The thief heard a click and looked down from the rooftops. The policeman had pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. A little girl came out of her room, staring at the police officer. She was still sleepy, but she came out to see what was going on and gave a small shriek as the policeman opened fire. The thief jumped down from the rooftop and received the blow from the bullet and fell on the balcony of where the little girl was. The little girl panicked, thinking of calling her parents and ran off, leaving her doll on the floor.

"I got him!" The red haired boy smiled.

The thief grimaced at the pain and looked up. He could see through the cracks of the rail that the policeman was trying to get up to where he was. The bullet hit him in the shoulder. It shouldn't be a big deal if he could continue jumping. At least all he had to do was reach his home. He looked at the bottle and checked if it was unharmed. Not a single crack was visible. The thief stood up and almost lost power in his legs, but managed to jump down from the balcony onto the street and disappeared into the dark ally.

"Sir, what are you doing in my house?!" A woman screamed.

"Sorry ma'am! There's a thief in your house and I'm afraid he could've escaped!" The red haired boy explained while running towards the balcony.

He reached the balcony, but found nothing but blood. The woman and her daughter went back to sleep after the policeman apologized and continued his pursuit. He followed the blood into the dark ally and went up steps. He went past a shrine and then the blood disappeared. He looked in front of him and there was a house. The lights were off and he would have to get a search warrant if he wanted to enter that house. He had found the thief's home and that was all he needed. He headed down back the steps when he heard the lights flicker on.

"Ouch..." the policeman heard from inside the house.

He opened the gate quietly and readied his gun. Before he opened the door, a pale boy with black hair slid the door open. The policeman was startled and placed his gun back on his belt.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but there is a thief roaming around this area. May I have your permission to search inside?" The red haired boy asked.

The black haired boy looked down at his badge towards his name plate, _Matsuoka Rin_. He nodded and let the policeman search in his house. Nothing was found. The cloak the thief wore, the bottle and all the missing items that he had stolen. This house was clean. The red haired boy's eye twitched.

"Sorry sir." He felt really embarrassed.

"That's ok." The boy replied.

The red haired policeman recognized his voice, "Are you...?"

The pale boy looked at him in confusion, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? When I got here, I heard you say 'ouch'." He knew it wasn't in his position to be so concerned, but he felt that this boy might have possibly been the thief that he was chasing after.

"Ahhh...about that," he started to say, "I was trying to drink some water, but I accidentally hit the knife and it cut me on the shoulder."

The policeman couldn't believe this male's stupidity, "WAIT. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TEND TO IT?"

The boy shook his head, "But I'll be able to do it once you leave."

The policeman looked at him, "What's your name?"

"I'm...Nanase." He looked at the police officer, "Nanase Haruka."


	2. Stolen Earrings

A red haired figure; the boy with shark-like teeth and his gun. It pointed towards the black haired thief, and the girl, she was screaming. He had to do something. A bullet had been fired, and he smoothly went forward, bullet piercing his shoulder. But instead, he heard the girl scream again. He looked behind him and the girl had been shot. Blood splattered everywhere.

"UGH!" Haruka reached out from his bed and looked at his outstretched hand. _It was only a nightmare. _He thought. It had only been a few days since he had gotten shot. By then, Rin always came to check Haruka (probably to check his room for evidence).

The pale, black haired boy got out of his bed and prepared a bath. It had been a while since he had a nightmare. He took off his clothes, except for his swimming trunks, and entered the warm bath. He thought of the last time he had a nightmare and a flash of his grandmother's face went through his mind. Haruka drew in a long breath and went under the water and opened his eyes. The water flowed into his ears, but he didn't mind. He accepted the water gracefully. He reminded himself how the water would bare its fangs against him and the sudden thought of the police officer with the shark-like teeth, Matsuoka Rin, entered his mind. He looked up towards the water and saw the red haired boy. _I must be dreaming..._Haruka thought. But something grabbed him by the arms and wrestled him out of the water.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" It was the red haired policeman.

Haruka looked at him, but didn't say anything. He was pulled out of his beloved water. His hair heavy and wet, dripped on his face, some of it dripping on the policeman's clothes.

"You left the door unlocked. You should be more careful, Haru." Rin continued to say.

The black haired boy looked at him, "Don't call me Haru, Rin-_chan_."

Rin blushed angrily, "YEAH, so?! You were drowning in the tub! Are you trying to commit suicide?"

Rin backed away from the wet, black haired boy and flicked his hands, thrashing the water from his wet fingertips. He wiped his hands on his uniform and looked at Haruka. There was a mark on the pale boy's shoulder. He had seen it before, but very faintly. Haruka climbed back in the bath, not giving a care if Rin was there. Rin gave a nervous grin as sweat started pouring down his face. He reached for his gun, when Haruka plunged into the water again. The water entered his ears again, this time a bit more loudly. It didn't hurt Haruka's ears, but it was a bit overwhelming. Rin pointed his gun towards Haruka and watched as the pale boy dunk back in and didn't come back out for almost a minute. Rin panicked a bit and threw his gun on the ground and snatched Haruka out of the tub.

"Okayyyyy..." Rin started to say, "I think you're done with your bath."

He grabbed the pale boy by his chest, it was a bit smaller than his, and dragged him out of the water. Haru started to reach for the tub, but gave up later on when Rin proved to be much stronger than he.

"Really now..." Rin sighed as he allowed himself to sit on the floor, "I've never seen someone take a bath that long and survive underwater like that."

Haru wiped his body down, but he left his swimming trunks on. Rin secretly took a peek around Haruka's house, when he got a call to head back to the station. Before the red haired policeman left, he screamed at Haru not to go back in the tub and ran out of the door.

Haruka didn't say anything until he made sure Rin was completely gone, "...It's _my_ house..."

He went over to the kitchen and put on his dark blue apron and started grilling his mackerel. He made sure that they were grilled to his liking and placed it on a plate and grabbed his chopsticks and started picking out of his food. He ate and as soon as it was done, he started to clean his house, while wearing his swimming trunks underneath his apron. Cleaning took most of the day. The moment he finished, he started grilling some more mackerel and looked at the time. It was almost 8 PM. He stood up and went towards his fish bowl. The goldfish were swirling in circles. He quickly fed it a pellet and went to his room. He reached behind his bookshelf and threw a dark cloak over his shoulders.

"It's time to go." Haruka said before he pulled up the mask above his nose.

It was 9:30 PM. Rin was waiting at an exhibit hall and looked around. He spotted a beautiful, but old, pair of earrings. He figured the thief would be coming for it tonight and decided to debrief the exhibit guard and told him to keep everything on lock. The earrings were beautiful. It looked quite similar to the stolen bottle the thief last took from a rich man's house. He waited for quite a bit, but then he heard a noise. He looked above him, the thief was coming in from the ceiling! The thief passed all of the security guards and managed to get by without any of them noticing. Rin hid behind a pillar and had his gun in his hands. He heard the glass open and turned.

"Freeze!" Rin called out.

He wasn't expecting to see Haru's face. Haruka had took off his mask and had tears in his eyes. Rin lowered his gun.

"H-Haru?" He stared wide-eyed.

Haru wasn't expecting him either, he heard footsteps as the glass cover that he had opened had sounded an alarm. He slid the mask back on, his tears were wiped, and he took off. Rin stood still. He had a feeling that the thief was Haru, but he didn't understand..._He was crying._ The red haired policeman thought.


	3. Stolen Heart

It had been a while since the red haired policeman had come to visit him. Haruka was sitting on his porch, watching his goldfish swim around in the large bowl he had them in. He wanted to join the goldfish in swimming, but the bowl was too small. His grandmother had given him the fish bowl and the goldfish in hopes of calming him down whenever he looked at them. Haruka heard a rustle in the yard and looked. There was nothing there. Then he heard a loud crack in his garden.

"Rin?" He stood up.

A cat yowled and disappeared as soon as Haru had stood up. He sat back down. Maybe Rin hadn't seen his face after all? _But then why wouldn't he come?_ He asked himself that, before he heard a knock on the door. He stood up again and walked slowly towards the door. He stopped before he moved the sliding door. He could see three shadows. _Is it the police?_ Haru slid open the door and look at the three policemen.

"Sorry, sir. Do you know this man?" One of the policemen asked.

Haru grabbed the photo the policeman had handed to him and shook his head, "No, sir." He answered calmly.

"Alright, sorry for the trouble." He tipped his hat at him and they left.

_The photo..._He thought. The photo he had glanced at was him. But it was blurry to the point that the only thing that was seen on the picture was black hair, blue eyes and a mask. The policemen were looking for men with the same hair and eyes. There weren't that many men in Iwatobi with blue eyes. He sighed.

"I guess they didn't know that it was you...And they call themselves policemen?" Haru heard a familiar voice say.

He looked towards his left. It was Rin. He was obviously pissed, but Haruka didn't say anything. He turned around and went back inside his house. Rin watched as the black haired boy leave, but left the door open for him. Rin sighed and took off his shoes and entered. The place seemed bigger than before, although it was probably because Haru was living by himself. Rin watched as Haru had turned on the gas to grill his mackerel again.

"Mackerel again? Can't you cook anything else?" He sneered a little.

"I..." Haru started to say, "I like mackerel..."

Rin blushed at Haru's face. Haruka was a sly devil sometimes. He would blush whenever it came to things he liked. The policeman looked away, feeling his heart pounding for some odd reason. He made a fist and lightly tapped his chest to calm down. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Here." Haruka passed some mackerel and some of his leftover hamburger to Rin.

Rin took his chopsticks and started picking at the mackerel. Haruka's cooking weren't so bad though, he'd have to admit that Haru would make a good wife. He choked as he thought this and quickly gulped down some water that Haru had on the table. Haruka looked at him in confusion and went back to eating his mackerel. Rin thought to himself for a while, _Why is Nanase Haruka a thief?_ He wouldn't let go of that question that had been stuck on his mind for days. He stared at Haru intensely that it made the pale boy a bit uncomfortable. Haru set down his chopsticks after his dinner and looked at Rin, whose heart had skipped a beat. Rin slammed his fist at his chest and coughed.

_Why the hell did he have to look at me?_ The policeman blushed, _And more importantly, why is my heart pounding?!_

"Why..." Haru started to say, "Why aren't you arresting me?"

Rin looked at Haruka, "Well..."

Rin didn't know what to say. To be honest, whenever he thought of that time at the museum where he stole the earrings, he couldn't get the image of Haruka crying out of his head. The policeman scratched his head before he could open his mouth.

"Well...I was just curious, but...why are you a thief?" He asked.

Haruka looked at him with wide eyes. Rin blushed at him. He looked like a puppy or something and his heart jumped at the sight of his large eyes. _Goddammit! It must be illegal to be beautiful looking, especially with THOSE EYES!_

"Actually..." Haruka looked down at his plate, "The reason I stole those objects were because they were originally mine."

Rin froze, "They were..._yours_?"

The pale, black haired boy nodded, "They were my grandmother's precious items. She passed a long time ago, but once I came home to find my ransacked. I reported to the police, but they only told me that there were multiple evidence and more than one person was involved in the robbery."

Rin couldn't believe it, "So the policemen told you that it was impossible to find them?"

Haru nodded and was startled when the red haired policeman had slammed his fists at the table.

"Where's the justice in that?!" Rin screamed.

Haru wanted to thank him for understanding, when the policeman's walkie-talkie rang. "Hello, Officer Rin? A notice was sent in claiming that their item would be stolen by the thief! Please report in at once!"

Rin stood up. He glanced at Haru, the policeman definitely didn't want him to hear that. But it was too late. Haruka nodded his head for him to answer it. Rin spoke into the walkie-talkie for a bit, then left Haru after thanking him for the meal. Haru sighed. He changed into complete black and placed a mask over his nose. _Rin will definitely be there._ He thought.

"There he is!" A reporter from the local news pointed up at the sky.

Haru was jumping from roof to roof and noticed the news car and reached a ledge from a close-by building. His hand caught on and he spun downwards, then disappeared. The pain from his shoulder had returned and he winced. _I thought it was almost done healing by now._ He leaned on the wall for support and looked ahead of him. He was already at the site where he needed to steal back his grandmother's bracelet. Ahead of him was a large window. He could fit in easily, if only he didn't feel so dizzy.

"Not good." Haru told himself.

He walked dizzily and found the bracelet behind a glass case. The pale boy, who was now even more paler, reached for it and successfully retrieved the stolen bracelet. But his eyesight was fading on him. He heard loud noises that sounded like the _clickety-clack_ of shoes. The policemen were already here. He stumbled between his feet and his eyes completely darkened for a while. Haru crouched onto his knees while holding the bracelet. Something grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up.

"Who...?" Haruka wheezed.

"It's me!" Rin shouted at him, "Come on!"

They ran for a bit and the sound of footsteps disappeared, but Haruka's eyesight still hadn't returned. Rin noticed and took off Haru's mask, allowing the boy to breathe better.

"Damn! I didn't think they would do that!" Rin cursed a bit.

He hugged Haru, who was now seriously confused. _Wasn't Rin here to arrest me?_ He shoved the red haired policeman away, just to stagger and fall into the boy's arms again. Haru didn't catch any illness, so why now?

"They placed some kind of gas to irritate the eyes. After a while or so, you'd be blind for a bit." Rin explained, "I'll take you home."

Rin ripped out a curtain and tore off Haruka's clothes (he blushed when he saw Haru's pale body) and quickly wrapped him in the curtain. Haru didn't like the smell. It smelled strongly of strawberries. Rin walked steadily across the patrolled area. Several policeman went up to Rin and questioned the man in his arms. Rin simply brushed them off saying that he was helping a blind man who happened to be in the area. Rin left the case to another officer and carried Haruka back to his home. He dropped the boy onto his bed, still clutching onto the bracelet.

"Thanks...Rin." Haru blushed.

Rin's heart thumped, "Don't...Don't mention it."

Haru was still blind, but the effects of it was slowly wearing off. Rin's body moved closer to the pale boy and he bent next to Haru. Haru still couldn't see very well, but he felt something warm on his lips. He clutched tightly onto the bracelet and Rin locked himself onto the kiss. Haru's eyesight had returned, only to realize that the red haired policeman, his supposed enemy, was kissing him.


	4. Stolen Love

Haru looked at Rin. Although everything was still slightly blurry, he was able to make out the policeman's face. Haru remembered telling his story to the shark teeth policeman and he remembered something soft pressing against his lips. By now his eyes were completely healed and he stared right at Rin's face. It was so close Haruka forgot to breathe for a moment. As Rin separated from the kiss, he looked at the thief's face. It was completely red. So red in fact that he started blushing too.

"Uh...yeah." The policeman started to scratch the back of his neck, "I think I fell for you."

Haru blushed, he wanted to turn around and hide his face on his pillow, but he was still a bit paralyzed so he only moved his head; facing the other direction. Rin didn't like that Haru turned his face away from him, but it was surprising. At least, to Haru it would. Haru placed his right hand over his blushing face. _Isn't he blushing a bit too much?_ Rin thought. He could practically see him blushing through his arm. The policeman grabbed Haru's arm and pushed it on his side.

"So I take it that you like me too?" Rin felt a bit excited. He was hoping for Haru to like him too.

"W-well..." Haru stuttered, "I was waiting for you...to come home..."

Rin felt a flutter on his chest. _To come home..._those words kept replaying in his mind. He couldn't contain his feelings anymore and drew himself into a deeper kiss than before. He forced his tongue into Haru's mouth, trying to dominate the thief. It was quite easy, probably because Haru was embarrassed. As he separated from the kiss, he could see Haru's thin puffs in the air. Haru closed his eyes. He didn't know what the think. All he knew was that Rin was probably going to _do_ him. Rin kissed Haru's hand and felt something bulge from underneath him.

"Whoa whoa whoa...your **thing** here is hard." Rin smirked.

"Sh...shut up..." Haru hid his face with his arms. He was beet red again.

Rin grabbed his cuffs and cuffed Haru, "Now you won't be able to hide your face anymore."

Haru struggled, he didn't like being cuffed. Rin smiled and placed his hand over the thief's privates and started to stroke on his pants. Haru started gasping and he let out a few moans even though he didn't want to. Rin felt his own privates get hard from Haru's face and his moans. The policeman was getting excited and stroked the thief's private even faster. By now, the pale boy's pants were completely soaked. Haru felt himself being soaked in his own pants as the policeman kept on stroking away.

"Rin...it hurts!" Haru made a cute face (although he probably didn't know it).

Rin stopped stroking, and unzipped his pants and tore off Haru's, their privates revealing. The thief stared in complete horror as he saw Rin's private. It was huge! Rin leaned over Haru's privates and started sucking away. The policeman used his fingers and started probing into Haru's hole. Haru gave a slight jolt as he felt something underneath him. Rin continued sucking away and licked at the tip of his privates. He stopped sucking and instead focused on Haru's wanting hole. He placed another finger inside; making Haru gasp and moan all over. As soon as he placed his third finger in, Haru had cum.

"Geez, and I haven't even cum yet." Rin sighed.

He released his fingers and placed his private on Haru's hole. Haru was crying, but his blushing face was so cute that Rin just slammed his rock hard private into the thief. Haru felt Rin's hot private entering him and cried out. It was a bit too sexy, Haru's cry that Rin started to get even harder. The thief felt his insides expanding due to Rin's cock and Rin just kept slamming into him. His thrusts were very piercing and Haru gave up and decided to just think about the pleasure. The thief looked at Rin in the eyes and placed his cuffed arms around the policeman's neck. Rin smirked and continued thrusting. He found Haru's sweet spot and decided to focus there, trying to hit it every time he slammed himself back in. _Just a few more..._Rin thought.

"R-Rin!" Haru tried to speak, "ve...you..."

"Huh?" Rin replied, while continuing his thrusts.

"I lo...ve you!" Haru seemed to melt.

Rin stopped thrusting. He stared at the thief in surprise, Haru was gasping. Several tears had fallen on his cheeks and the policeman licked them away. He smiled and landed his last thrust and came inside Haru. The warmth inside of Haru made him cum again. Rin took out his privates, and watched his sperm exit his partner. He kissed Haru and they both fell asleep.


End file.
